I think I love you
by Sweetheart From Hell
Summary: Wilson and Amber. Fluffy, pure smut. Just something written too late at night, but after watching WH twice in a day, I felt I had to write something non-depressing W/A. And here it is. R&R, please!


Written waaay too late at night, not very good but whatever. Pure fluffy smut. Hope you enjoy. And btw, I really really love reviews......... ^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I - I think I love you." Wilson smiles, slightly uncertain, but confident in a drunken way. They were half-way through their second bottle of wine, and they'd been kissing on his couch until he pulls back and utters the words.

"W-what?" Amber splutters, pulling back a bit. She reaches for her glass and takes a sip of her wine. Then she puts it back on the table and pushes Wilson so he lies flat on his back on the couch. She holds his wrists above his head and kisses him briefly on the lips. "That's good -" another swift kiss - "because I -" she traces his jawline with her lips, back to his mouth and kisses him, just slightly deeper this time - "love you too..." Then she kisses him deeply, passionately, and starts fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. He eagerly responds the kiss and slips his hands under her t-shirt, caressing her bare skin, over her back, her stomach. She pulls back for a moment and rids herself of the t-shirt, stretches, shows off her body to tease him.

"Amber... oh god..." He draws her close again, unclasps her bra as she pushes his shirt aside, baring his chest. She throws the bra away, and he cups her breats in his hands, stroking her hardening nipples. She leans down, placing kisses all over his chest, stroking his back as he sits up and take the shirt off completely. She traces his abdomen with her tounge, lower and lower, and he buries his hands in her hair, arching in to the soft, warm touch of her tounge. She reaches the top of his pants, and playfully strokes the bulge there through the fabric with her hand before straddling him, and leaning down to kiss him passionately. He wraps his arms around her, holding her as close to him as possible, pressing himself against her. She moans into his mouth and reaches down to undo his pants. He kisses her even harder and flips them over, so he is on top.

"Mmmm.... James...." she mumbles into his kisses as she pushes down his pants and boxers at the same time. As he struggles to get them off (preferably his socks too), she wriggles out of her skirt. She moans as his kisses the inside of her thigh, higher and higher. "Mmmhmmhmmhmmm...." she grabs his hair as he reaches her core with his tounge, slowly, playfully grazing it and she bucks her hips towards him, trying to make him stop teasing. Then he suddenly stops and start to kiss his way up her abdomen and chest, stopping at each nipple a little extra, to suck and tease in the way he knows she loves. She wraps her legs around him, reaches down and strokes his length, feeling that he wants her just as much as she wants him.

"A-amber - I - I -" he stutters and then he just moans and buries his face in her neck, nibbling it slightly, making her shiver with pleasure.

Then she guides him to her entrence, and he thrusts into her and she cries out his name and pulls him close to her, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow. He holds her tight to him, thrusting into her, and kisses her back with the same passion as the one she holds for him.

After a while, when they lie exhausted with Amber half on top of him, one leg wrapped around his waist and their arms entwined he says it again: "I love you." And she smiles and plays with a strand of his hair for a few seconds before she answers; "I love you too." He hugs her tightly, and she crawls on top of him so she can embrace him with her whole body.

"I love you so much, Amber. I think I have for a while, I just realized it tonight." He kisses her slowly. "I love you... it feels so weird saying it. And meaning it. Because I do, I do mean it, Amber, I -" She puts a finger on his lips, smiles and shakes her head.

"Oh James... I love you too. And I _know_ you mean it." She removes her finger and replaces it with her lips, and not long after, their touches starts to get hotter and more intimate again. The only difference is that between the moans of each other's names, there is an occasional "I love you!" whispered or cried in the moments of passion.


End file.
